


A human and 7 ghosts

by lilarose300



Series: Jeremy and the ghosts of the mell house [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cole is an asshole, Dimitri is trying, Fluff and Angst and Humor, M/M, Maybe Romance? - Freeform, Sam doesnt care, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarose300/pseuds/lilarose300
Summary: Jeremy took a while to recover from the events of the october 15. Plus, he needed to go to school and explain what happen to his dad that night. After all of this is done, it's already Friday, october 19. He can't help but think of what he had seen in the mell house, who he had seen. Then he remembered his promise. This night, he is going back the the hunted house. This time, he doesn't regret coming back.(Basically the aftermath of the events of the first fanfic.)





	A human and 7 ghosts

The event at the Mell house got Jeremy drained of all energy when he was finally at home. It was maybe 1h15 AM when he came back. All he wanted was to sleep, but it couldn’t be that simple, could it? His dad was awake for some reason and asked Jeremy what he was doing outside at an hour like that. He was sure that Jeremy was out with his friends, but he sure as hell know that they wouldn’t come back that late on a school day.

‘’Where did you guys go anyway?’’ His dad asked.

‘’It doesn’t matter.’’

And that was all they exchange. Samuel knew something was up, but he told Jeremy to go to sleep and to talk about it tomorrow.  
The return at school was hard after a night like that. Jeremy didn’t sleep much. At least his teachers didn’t ask too many question about it.

He didn’t saw his ex-friends that day. He is sure they were at school, but he didn’t wanted to talk to them, or see them.

His dad confronted him after school. He needed to know what’s going on, and honestly Jeremy thought about the idea of telling his dad what happenned. And that’s what he did. He told about the Mell house, the guys wanting to explore it, the basement and when they locked him in it with the explaination of why. Of course, he left the part when a ghost saved him and when he met the rest of the ghost gang. He just made up something saying that the guys suddently exited the house, leaving him behind. He also told him that he unlocked the door by luck and went back home immediatly.

‘’I’m sorry Jeremy about what happen last night. I understand why you didn’t wanted to talk about it.’’

Jeremy nodded and look at his dad dead in the eyes before saying ‘’ I dont want to see them ever again.’’

‘’Alright, if that’s what you want, but I still want you and me to talk to their parents and explain what happen.’’

Jeremy said nothing and went back to his room.

Mr.Heere called the parents of Cole, Sam and Dimitri and told them they wanted to talk to them and to bring their kids with them.

It was on Wednesday 17 that they decided to meet.

They all sat in a circle in the living room. Jeremy sat as close to his dad as possible. Dimitri tried to sit as close to Jeremy as possible with his mom beside him, it didn’t worked that well for him. Sam sat beside his dad and didn’t seemed to care about the meeting at all. Cole’s mother was sitting just beside Samuel. Cole didn’t came.

Mr.Heere did most of the talking, telling what his son told him yesterday. You could see the shame and the anger of the parents of the teens involved from the other side of the room, where Jeremy was.

Dimitri’s mother asked him why he did such a thing. Sam’s father gave his son a cold glare saying ‘We’ll need to talk later’. Cole’s mom was trying to ask Jeremy what his son did exactly. Jeremy said nothing.

At the end of the meeting, Cole’s mom asked Samuel one last question.

‘’But, we’re still friends, right? We’re still going to see each other after that?’’

‘’Of course we will, my son just dont want your son near him again. What he did was inexcusable and Jeremy have a valid reason to not wanting to be friends with Cole, Dimitri and Sam anymore.’’

The parents understood and decided to finish the meeting there.

Sam and his dad were the first to get out of the house, followed by Cole’s mother after they said a quick good bye to Jeremy and his dad. Dimitri’s mom stayed a bit longer to chat with his dad. Jeremy was cleaning the living room when Dimitri approached him. He said nothing for the most part of Jeremy’s cleaning. It was only when he finished his chore that Dimitri said something. It was whispered. Jeremy couldn’t hear it, but whatever it was, he didn’t wanted to know. He was still angry at him about that night. He glared at him for a second before going upstairs to his room. Dimitri didn’t followed him, he got the message.

The next morning was pretty calm. He got a glare from Cole after he first saw him for the first time after the accident, Sam pushed him in a locker, and Dimitri tried again to talk to him, without any success.

The next day was a bit the same, except Dimitri didn’t tried to talk to him this time.

He was finally happy that the week was over. It was Friday 19. Jeremy did everything he usually did when he came back from school on a Friday : he plays video games and after a while he eats dinner with his dad before he got to work where he isn’t going to be at home until 2 in the morning. That leaves Jeremy with the house for himself. He decided to put on a movie and eat all the gross thing he wanted. It was when he was half in the movie that he thought about what to do this weekend.  
Usually he hanged out with Cole and his gang, but he certainly didn’t wanted to be face to face with that guys again with what he did a couple of days ago. 

Then he remembered of what happened. The memories had a bitter taste on his tongue. He shut down the TV and thought more about the memories. The only things  
he remembered was when he was in the basement and…

When Micheal saved him.

His meeting with the ghost and all his friends was the only best thing that happen that night. He smiled at the thought of them. He missed them.

Then, he remembered his promise.

He remember promising them he’ll come back. He wasn’t sure anymore. Maybe he imaginated that part after his traumatic experience. It could have never really had happen, but still….

He looks at his watch. 8h26 PM. He guess he could go check it out, just to be sure. It’s not like this time he had school the next morning. So he got up of the couch, took a blue hoodie and his keys and then he was outside. The hunted house was at least 15 minutes from Jeremy’s house, so he didn’t needed to take the car. Also, the car would bring attention to him.

He was in no time in front of the house. Unlike last time, he doesn’t hesitate to enter.

The house was exactly how he left it. Well, some furniture were back to where they were and the glass on the floor of the living room had dissapeared. He started walking around the house, in silence. He passed in front of the door of the basement in the kitchen. A feeling of repulsion travel his body as he kept staring at it. He could see the broken NES remote on the floor. He completly forgot it was there. He picked the pieces up and put them on the table before continuing his hunt.

He also looked upstairs. He did every single room there was. He finished with the bathroom, the one where he talked with Dimitri so casually a while ago.

It was now sadness that he felt in him. So this is it. All the things he had seen that night was fake and all the things that he told his dad was probably true. How could he have been so stupid. To believe and hope that he would meet them again, that he would meet him again. He looked at his watch, showing him 9h01 PM. Maybe he should just go home and go to sleep. But first, he needed to splash some water in his poor and tired face.

He slowly turned the faucet open to see if there is still water running. Luckily, it did. Without a second thought, he put his hands under the cold water. It was calming. He then throw some in his face. It was relieving. He did it a few times before he took his hands away from the little waterfall. He put them on each sides of the sink, letting the water running. The sound was peacefull. This house is peacefull. Even if he was imaginating some of the events that night, he was happy to have found this place. A house where nobody could hurt him since this place is feared by all, maybe even by Cole himself. It was the perfect hiding spot to just relax and take a breath.

The room gradually became cold, but the hoodie that Jeremy had was hot enough for him to not giving the change of temperature much tought.

His hands became a bit numb though. Jeremy close the faucet and dried his hands in the soft towel beside the sink. He started to notice to cold of the room, trying to remember when he had felt cold like that. 

‘’Jeremy?’’

The voice startled him, forcing him to look up in the slighlty cracked mirror. Behind him, he see a faint white light and the eyes of a familiar boy.

Jeremy drops the towel and turn around.

‘’…Micheal?’’

He couldn’t believe it. The boy that saved him days ago was now in front of him. What was in the water of this sink to make him see the ghost again?!

‘’You came back…’’

‘’And you’re real!?’’

Jeremy felt stupid saying that, but he was too happy to even half care.

‘’W-What?’’

‘’I-I thought that everything that I saw that night was fake. B-But at the same I-I thought that it had to be true, if not h-how could I have possibly got out of this hell of a room. So I came back here, but you guys weren’t here. So, I’ve looked in almost every room until I got here. And I was scared that you weren’t real, and oh my god Micheal you are!’’

Jeremy smiled at the genuinely confused Micheal. They stayed silent for a moment before Jeremy continue.

‘’I’m so happy to see you again Micheal.’’

Micheal stared at him before smiling. He started to walk toward Jeremy as he speaks.

‘’I’m happy to see you too, Jeremy.’’

When he was close enough, Micheal went and hugged Jeremy. He hugged back as soon as he feels back the strange warm of the ghost. They stayed like that for at least a minute before Micheal decided to look back at Jeremy with a frown.

‘’What took you so long to come back?’’

‘’It only been 3 days, Micheal.’’

‘’I know but for me it was an eternity!’’ He whined

‘’Yea, I had to explain to my dad what happened. I had to leave the part where you save me out and all the ghost thing, of course. I also had school, so we waited for after that to talk.’’

Micheal put his hand on his chest in some sort of fake hurt before speaking.

‘’ You didn’t told about me and my heroic rescue to your father!? I thought I mattered to you!’’

Jeremy snorted at his statement, putting a smile back on Micheal.

‘’Yea, sorry about that. Also my dad wanted to meet the parents of my friends and explain what happened. You should have been there to see the tense ambience.’’

‘’Yicks! Yea, I don’t want to be at your place.’’

‘’Mhm, so yea, my dad works tonight and I was alone. Normally, I go out with my friends on times like this, but like you can figure they are not the greatest.’’

‘’Yea, I’v noticed.’’

‘’So I wanted to come here and see how you guys were doing. Anyway, where were you at that time?’’

‘’In the attic. Jake wanted to see if he could find anything interesting to play with so everyone kinda gone with him to search. I’m glad I got bored and went here to chill’’

‘’Yea, me too.’’

‘’Hey Micheal? Are you the one who moved your remote on the kitchen’s table? If you wanted Jake to find it to mess even more with it, then you’ve put it at the right place-‘’

The boys both turned around to the door of the bathroom to see a familiar girl. Jeremy waved at her and smiled at her.

‘’Hey Jenna! I-it’s been a while?’’

‘’OMG! Micheal! Why didn’t you told us about him!’’

‘’Hey! I just saw him like 2 minutes ago. Give me a break!’’

‘’Holy shit, It’s so good to see you Jeremy!’’

‘’I’m glad to see you too Jenna.’’

‘’What are you two waiting for? Get downstairs in the living room! I know some people who will be delighted to see you.’’

She turn around and started running out of view.

‘’Guys!! You will never guess what I’ve found!’’

The two teen stayed silent for a bit before Jeremy spoke again.

‘’Well, I think we should go downstairs I guess.’’

‘’Yep.’’

And with that, they started walking outside of the bathroom. From outside, Jeremy could hear voices coming from downstairs. It was only when they were half down the stairs that he could clearly hear them. They didn’t seemed to have noticed them though.

‘’Let me guess just one more time, please!’’

‘’I could give you a hundred chances Rich and you won’t be even close to what I know.’’

‘’Come on Jenna, spill it if you think we won’t be able to guess.’’

The two of them were in the arch between the hall and the living room. Micheal decided to speak up and answer him.

‘’Only someone who kept his promise!’’

It was not long before 12 eyes stared at him and Jeremy.

‘’Hey, guys?’’ Jeremy said shyly.

‘’Jeremy! You came back!’’ Yells Christine as she run to Jeremy and hugged him.

Similar response were given from them.

‘’Holy cow, you’re actually heere. Hey, get it? ‘heere’.’’

‘’Yea, you’re really funny Rich.’’ Replied Chloe

‘’I’m happy to see you guys too. I’m really sorry I couldn’t come sooner. I had a really shitty week.’’

‘’Oh dont be sorry, honey. We should be sorry.’’ Said Brooke

‘’Yea, we all given up on you after the first day, we all thought you wouldn’t come back.’’ replied Jake

‘’Yea, well, everyone except Micheal.’’ Said Jenna

‘’Oh yea, he was always by the door or a window just to see if you were coming back!’’ Said Rich

‘’Yea, thank you Rich. He didn’t needed to know that.’’

‘’You… You’ve waited for me?’’ Jeremy asked

‘’Well, yea. You’ve made a promise, right? I thought that since nobody who came before had made any promises, I thought, maybe, that it would be different for you.’’

‘’And it was!! Oh Jeremy, How is you’re dad by the way?’’ asked Christine

‘’Um, he’s ok. Just a bit pissed about my friends and what they did.’’

‘’What brings you over here, Jeremy? There is not much to do here.’’ Asked Brooke

‘’Well… Usually I’m hanging out with my friends on nights like this one…’’

Jeremy looked at all of them before he continue.

‘’So, I’m hanging with my friends tonight! Um if you want to of course.’’

‘’Of course we want to! I want to learn more about outside!’’ replied Jake.

‘’Well that’s good to hear, then!’’ said Micheal

‘’Oh hey Micheal? Is this yours?’’ Jake said, pointing at an object on the little table beside the couch.

It was the NES remote that Jeremy had picked up before. He was sure he had left it on the kitchen table last time.

‘’Oh yea, um, can you please give it back?’’

‘’Maybe, I mean it’s a really good looking remote. It’s maybe broken, but it looks hella good.’’

‘’Jake, give my remote back.’’

‘’Try catching me first!’’ Jake said childishly

Jake quickly took the broken remote and start running toward the kitchen.

‘’Jake, JAKE!! Come back with my remote!!’’ Micheal said before chasing the taller teen.

The rest of the gang laughed as they watched the chase from a distance.

Jeremy smiles more than he ever had in a long time. He wishes that everyday could be like this. 

A hand fell on his shoulder and make Jeremy turn away from Micheal and Jake. He was now facing Chloe, who crossed her arms.

‘’You should come back tomorrow. We want to see you more often.’’

‘’Yea, me too.’’

They both smiled at each other before turning their stare to the chase. Yea maybe he could come back tomorrow, and the day after, and as much time as he could, just to be able to be with friends like them.


End file.
